Correctly selecting one or more effective therapies for a subject (e.g., a patient) with cancer or determining the effectiveness of a treatment can be crucial for the survival and overall wellbeing of that subject. Advances in identifying effective therapies and understanding their effectiveness or otherwise aiding in personalized care of patients with cancer are needed.